gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries/Archive 2
Images :Imported from User talk:Master Sima Yi#Pictures. :Just wondering do you know any youtube channels, that offer HD without watermarks?--''Gta-mysteries'' 06:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I could take a look for you. I occasionally see some HD GTA IV videos without watermarks, but I don't remember the channels' names. Gonna take a look right now. (By the way, you can also just cut the watermarks from the videos... XD) -- Master Sima Yi 12:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I put up a picture for you for the unnamed Asian woman, Black Artist. I got it from the second TBoGT trailer (the one with The Look by Roxette as the background song), which is about as high resolution I can get for you. I know that it could better have been taken from a different angle. And Gta-mysteries, sorry, but I don't seem to be able to find any HD videos for you. At least not ones that feature cutscenes as YouTube deletes all of them. -- Master Sima Yi 12:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC :And might I ask can you tell me if this image looks good?--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, dude, perfect. I don't know how you could've done it better. Those little things in GTA IV already are blurry, I am amazed at how you have gotten the resolution so good. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, do you use a digital camera to get pictures.--''Gta-mysteries'' 19:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, either that or I use printscreen while watching a video. -- Master Sima Yi 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PlayStation Network :Imported from User talk:Black Artist#PlayStation Network. :I almost got my internet on my PS3, and soon enough I'll have PSN. I really appreciate your help with this.--''Gta-mysteries'' 22:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: What's left?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Right now I got the internet, and I created a master account, but I can't see where I log out at.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Log out? Of what, and where. On your computer? Or PS3? :I got it now I think, I made my account it's Gta-mysteries2.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool. Add me. :What's your PSN? :: DaFunnyMan69--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Got it, are you online now?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, working on report (while in wiki).--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I sent a request to you so whenever you're done we can play.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably not tonight. You got TLAD or TBOGT yet?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably be getting TLAD tonight.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can get TBOGT, right now I'm downloading TLAD.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why not?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's taking too long to download, and I don't have enough funds for TBOGT. What's a background download?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : If you press background load, the game will load the game in the background while you use the PS3 for other things.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 09:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Get both, but personally, TLAD is my favorite of all three games. Manager Nomination I accepted your nomination, and you can answer the questions here. Please also take the time to comment on the other two nominations (here and here). Gboyers talk 00:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Insert Picture Can you please upload this picture? File:Gtacansux.jpg It's the artwork for Candy Suxxx PleasePs2sanandreas 03:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I've made my first edit to update the Schafter article. It is based primarily on the S Class W221, in addition to the C and E classes referenced. No need to thank me, it's just an automated message, and with that said I do welcome you.--''Gta-mysteries (talk)'' 06:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hi I'm CLAUDE i am also interested in gta mysteries. I have recently been on an easter egg hunt with a special map in San Andreas. Pleas suggest any new interesting mysteries. Firefly Projects Gang Hello. I wrote this article but want to rename it. Could you rename it to Afro-American Gangsters? I think it would be better. http://gta.wikia.com/African-American Gangsters And by the way, can you rename M.O.B. article to Firefly Projects Gang? Look to the discussion topic for details. Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge 23:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was surprised too, but name M.O.B. never was mentioned in game. All black gangs in city is only one gang (according the data-files). In LCPD database M.O.B. is currently named Firefly Projects Gang. I think it's better name, just like North Holland Hustlers or East Holland Drug Gang. By the way, can you rename article East Holland Drug Crew into East Holland Drug Gang? This is the official name in LCPD database and "Crew" wasn't ever mentioned in game too, just like M.O.B. I worked on this black gangs much time and wrote this big article about them. Can you rename it to? =) From African-American Gangsters to Afro-American Gangsters, I think it would be better. And if you in the mood, delete African-American Street Gangs in GTA IV era. =) I'm kinda exacting, I know.)))) --Orto Dogge 00:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Vehicle License Plates Page Why did you delete custom vehicle license plates? I was tidying it up. I didn't I moved it to Custom Vehicle License Plates.--''Gta-mysteries 04:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC)'' OK thanks Favor Seeing as you're probably the most active admin, do you think you could rename Category:Operating systems to Category:Operating Systems (capitalization)? I didn't bother ask the bot, since the articles in the category are only four. Masterpogihaha 16:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Quick, SA related question Sup man. Yea, I know, I got like one edit, but I am from the CoDWiki. Whatever. Well, I got a question about a game (SA): Do you have any suggestions on how to do the mission "Cesar Vialpando"? I can't figure out how to get points! I already tried pressing hydraulics and then press direc, keys, but I didn't got pointssss! Well, I asked you cause you seem a senior user and seem to know a lot about GTA. Thanks! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Image Was the image I uploaded to End of the Line copyrighted? The one with CJ perusing Tenpenny. If so I just want to point out, I wasn't aware of it being copyrighted.Addicted2gta 09:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was copyrighted so it had to be deleted. You may probably know this by now, but images with copyright will be deleted unless you have the written consent of the copyright holder.--''Gta-mysteries 09:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' GTACW Burger Shot images I'm assuming you're using No$Zoomer to emulate GTACW, but you'll probably need to use DeSmuMe instead because No$Zoomer is particularly glitchy with its cel-shaded effects. For example, notice the wireframe vehicle lights effects? That's not normal. - ZS 16:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :All of those images came from the Spanish GTA Wikia, I just forgot to source them. They were PNG, so I edited the shading and saved them as JPEG so that may be why they look like that. Also I resized some of them too.--''Gta-mysteries 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Doesn't look like a mere image conversion ruined it; it's already ruined when they decided to go ahead screencaping wireframe lights. Anyway, we shouldn't be procuring images with glitchy graphics. The ones without nightlights look acceptable though. - ZS 19:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) PHOTO GALLERY ? How do I know if some of the pictures in the photo gallery are copyright ?Fairnick68 21:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Usually copyrighted images have watermarks on them. -''Gta-mysteries 23:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Becoming Part of Staff Is there anything I can do to become part of staff? I am familiar with the process, but know that I have not been doing my full potential. I don't plan on a being a Administrator or anything. The highest I would probably be is Moderator. I consider you an expert and notice that all people on staff have over 2000 edits. If you can give me any advice that would help. Yours Truly, Peter13 :Well first of all you will have to be an active user. Secondly staff are not higher than other users, they are still editors of the wiki, except with extra tools. There are still some things basic users can do to help out other users. I am for from an expert too. --''Gta-mysteries 01:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC)'' How do i talk to people? - Tinasian 03:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Gta-mysteries, I'm new here and don't exactly know what to do on this website or no much about it, all i used to do was look up the games and learn more about them, now that i have an account I'm wandering, can you chat with people, and how do i edit pages do i have to get permission to, all I've done here so far is put my opinions on gta5 wishlist, what other things can i help with or edit? Sorry i forgot to put my signature that's mine up there - Tinasian 19:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to have permission to edit pages although some pages are protected to where only admins can edit them. You can talk to people via e-mails, or talk pages. --''Gta-mysteries 19:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Copyrighted images :Imported from User talk:Gunrunner15#Copyrighted images. I've noticed that images you recently uploaded were watermarked, and came from WikiGta. If you aren't aware images with watermarks can't be used outside of where it was watermarked, so please don't use these. If you need to you can look at this page. Thanks.--''Gta-mysteries 22:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Oh sorry about that i just thought you guys could use them I'll be more careful on what i upload thanks for the heads up. Side missions I think we need images on the some of the side mission like firefighter air rescue and paramedic I can't seem to find some any where. Revert Intermediate Edits The best thing to do would be to restore the page completely to an old version. This is the same as reverting every edit since the one you choose. So looking at the history, you probably want to revert it back to the version from 08:10, May 18, 2010 by Learner22. To do this, click on the date (to see that version of the page), click edit (to edit that old version) and click save (to save that old version). Let me know if you need a hand - Gboyers talk 21:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) y did you delet my artical GTA 3 era gripe page Is there a grand theft auto 3 era gripe page like there is a grand theft auto IV gripe page , if there is not should someone make one ?Fairnick68 01:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No there's not a page, and I really don't see any point in making one as it's already passed. --''Gta-mysteries 01:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC)'' Ratman is ratman real on GTA or just a myth? i've been searching for him for a long time and i cant find him. Insert Picture 2 Can you please insert this picture to the GTA Trilogy page. File:Gtatrilogy.jpg thanks Ps2sanandreas 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats up GTA Mysteries. I was wonderin about two things. One, do you know anything about a new game in the GTA series. If so send me a message about it and please give me information on it. Two, i also want to know how to edit a page or create a new page. I was also wonderin why there is a gripe page: it just gives someone a chance to bitch about random things they see as problems and also makes them seem stupid for being apart of a site about the game they can find so many problems with. Thanks for any help, Will. (Willy Mac 00:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) hey um in liberty city epsodes for tbogt the in game pause music says rockstar games in a robotix voice im wondering where do i put that?( Thx. Id just like to say GTA Mystries i won't be editing pages but i'll alert you if things need changing or adding :) P.S. hope this isn't going onto a page xept for talking page (if so sorry for the interferance) 08:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC Moving Pages I think the following pages should be moved James Pegorino - Jimmy Pegorino Sean Johnson - Sweet Johnson Patrick McReary - Packie McReary Gerald McReary - Gerry McReary Victor Vance - Vic Vance And others with their real name to their most common name, I just want this wiki to be consistant, I dont think it makes sense that Gay Tony is the name of Anthony Prince's article (Due to being the most common name) and some others having their real name. Also I think Diego and Armando Mendez should have their own articles GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hey can i play... Hi GTA Mysteries um listen. can you play EFLC on a GTA IV disk. 'coz i have games for windows live and I have 2 options choose to play EFLC or play GTA IV can I play GTA EFLC on GTA IV disk only? I don't know too much about the EFLC. i had the regular GTA IV, and downloaded the other two on my PS3. And as for the PC I'm clueless. --''Gta-mysteries 11:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)'' Mel Toblowsky Hello Gta-mysteries, I am a member of the german GTA Wiki. Can you give a short german translation (mean facts) of the article Mel Toblowsky ? I would be glad about an answer on mine discussion-site Yours faithfully Commander-GTA (~ doesn't work) 100% Anyone know a youtube channel that gives guides to get 100% on bogt? Why revert? Hello, I'd like to ask you why you reverted 4''' of my edits to Achievements in GTA IV? I'll be honest: it is quite discouraging to have an administrator revert edits like that, without any questions, or communicating what they think is wrong with those edits. The edits I made were all aimed at making the article (and the wiki as a whole) better. With one click you reverted the following edits I made (all edits had edit summaries as well): *Adding standard Gamerscore icons ( ) to Gamerscores. *Changing "Achivement Points" to the official terminology ("Gamerscore") *Correcting a wikilink to the GTA IV episodes (from Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City to GTA IV Episodes) *Linking every achievement (taking care with disambiguation as well), in order to create individual articles for them (a job I started doing, along with a standard infobox template) *Correcting the names of some of the achievements, from capitalization mistakes to actual typos I may be able to understand if you have a problem with some of these edits I made. But I don't think silently reverting such edits is a good thing to do -- except if what you want to do is drive people away from editing this wiki. I don't know how often you do this, but I would suggest that you first try and communicate you issues before dismissing the hard work of others. Cheers, --Mondotta 13:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The reason I reverted it is because we don't need an article for every single achievement. They would be too short, and take up too much space. That was good what you did changing redirects, and correcting typos. I've edited the page again to the revision where you added the gamerscore, and not every achievement link. --''Gta-mysteries 15:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Images That bottle in image is pretty realistic,more realistic than bottles in previous GTA games.GTAheppu 15:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) He blocked for me something I said on a non-wiki It was late at night, on IRC, and said stuff, and I got blocked. As you can see, the bearucrat of the wiki sides with me, I cannot be blocked for my opinion, as long as it is said on another website and not directly to the person (for example, I cannot send my opinion on their facebook account). Bord will make fun of me for being a Christian, and he gets away with it. Peter Griffen Boy 03:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No, it was the Battlefield wiki, and no, IRC has NOTHING to do with wikias, it's just wikis like to put their own chatroom on there. Peter Griffen Boy 03:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not really, apprently it is pefectly normal for him to bag on me, but if I try to stand my ground, I am a whiny bitch. Peter Griffen Boy 04:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you're going to arrest me for swearing, Bord neededs a bounty as well. Peter Griffen Boy 04:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. PGB was a long-time fire starter on the Call of Duty Wiki (my home wiki, of which I am an administrator). I suppose you could say that I was one of the main combatants against him. He was eventually perma-banned after an unbelievable number of offenses (one of which included pretending to be a U.S. Marine who had seen combat). Then he went to the Battlefield Wiki (of which I am also an administrator), where his behavior was, for the most part, acceptable. Then, however, in an IRC conversation with another BF/CoD wiki user, he began to harass him excessively. When said user told PGB that he would report him to me, PGB began to insult me excessively even though I had had no contact with him in months and had nothing to do with the IRC conversation initially. His comments ranged from homophobic to anti-Semitic and everything in between. I would not have brought the issue here had he not messaged me here, although I apologize for continuing the conversation in a place where it obviously did not belong. So once again, sorry for the disturbance. Imrlybord7 04:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right, I forgot to mention that after seeing his attacks against me and the other user in IRC I blocked him from the Batllefield Wiki for a week. So I suppose if that qualifies as starting it, then yes, I started it (XD / sarcasm / yeah right). Imrlybord7 04:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::PGB harasses another user in IRC chat, user says he will report PGB to me, PGB starts insulting me for no reason, I block PGB, PGB contacts me here. Imrlybord7 04:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Saying I harrassed MOI is a flat out lie. Me and him joke around constantly. I think he tried to see how pricky Bord would be when I say the things I said about him. Peter Griffen Boy 04:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There are screencaps of the conversation on my talk page on the CoD Wiki. Feel free to peruse them. Imrlybord7 04:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, they are actually on my talk page on the BF Wiki. Imrlybord7 04:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well. Bord called me a bitchy twice, a despicable human being, and man other things ( I'll get a link later). and I call him a SOB and an asshole and I get blocked for 5 days on BF wiki, and he gets nothing, fair, don't you think so? Also, it could be more said, MOI started it, as he said he wasn't thinking to me a while ago. Peter Griffen Boy 05:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply It is sad that it had to come to a block, I was actually planning to give both users a final warning before a block, however this will hopefully stop any further arguments/flaming between the users. ''Chimpso'' (Talk) 05:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Write section name here Hi! Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I just started playing Lost & Damned. I knew that GTA IV was a masterpiece of game art, but I never knew about this Wiki. It has real depth and breadth. I admire it so much I want to clean up the grammar and syntax and make it look as classy as it is. If you have global editing capability, go through the whole wiki and substitute 'whose' for 'who's.' 'Who's' is NEVER correct. Hope to see you again, RICKRick Gauger Rockstar I'm asking because I didn't check first, but is this in anyway connected to Rockstar? Are they going to see this?Nofaith Profile Links Template Hey, I had a look at the Profile Links template and I just wanted to say nice job :). I will put it on my profile right now... ''Chimpso' (Talk) 07:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Write section name here Hey man, I've noticed that in GTA IV, there are a LOT of references to thw NWO, Illuminati, and UFOS. Do you think that these could be a hint about real life? I'm relatively new to GTA fandom (i.e., only game ever played is GTA IV, TBOGT, and TLAD)... I've also noted a lack of myths to GTA IV.... Could this be a result of more corporation based decisions in the Rockstar team? There have always been an abundance of myths, glitches, secrets, and such. In GTA IV, it seems to be more watered down.... any comments? NicksGTAMyths Curse your name then. -.- rawr. Then what do you follow? xD NicksGTAMyths Alright, still there seems to me that They(Rockstar, etc.) watered down GTA in terms of the secrets and easter esss in GTA 4. What do you think? (Compared to the other GTA's) NicksGTAMyths :/ mk. Has there been an interview with a Rockstar person asking if theirs any more? NicksGTAMyths Unblock Please do not ever unblock users, unless there has been a complete mistake (such as accidentally blocking the wrong username). If Admins start reversing their decisions, or overruling each other, that creates an awkward situation; makes us look incompetent; and gives everyone the opportunity to answer-back and beg for unblocking. In this instance, PGB was swearing and being abusive multiple times, and was abusive towards staff after his block. This removes any right to being unblocked. He's never contributed to this wiki, and has with other users, so I've placed a long-term block on him since his presence here is only negative, not at all positive. Thanks for intervening in the argument, but there's almost never a good reason to unblock someone. Gboyers talk 22:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC)